


Smoke Signals

by dreaminginside



Series: Run [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff, M/M, Rebellion, Smoking, or something idk there's a story to this au but yet again i just drabbled a bit of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sehyuk doesn’t feel like leading a revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

> getting back into the groove is painful how old am i here but you know what merry christmas y'all

Sometimes, Sehyuk doesn’t feel like leading a revolution.

He has his mask nearly unhooked from his ears, resting under his chin as he takes a deep breath of the thick air, rolling his cigarette between his fingers. He can hear the door to the rooftop close and his shoulders rise only slightly, staring resolutely ahead as he holds a long bought of smoke in his mouth.

Sangdo smiles as he sits beside Sehyuk, bumping their shoulders together softly and swinging his feet over the ledge. Sehyuk sighs slightly as the tension leaves his neck, relieved that it’s only Sangdo.

“I thought you were going to be Taeyang,” Sehyuk murmurs, shifting so that their thighs will press together, watching the way the single light on the rooftop plays with the shadows on Sangdo’s face before looking back into the blackness. He takes one last drag of his cigarette before grinding it out on the cement, voice barely a sigh as he continues. “I don’t think I’m ready for any more arguing about the state of our morality.”

“You know he means well,” Sangdo hums, frowning slightly at the dark bags under Sehyuk’s eyes, the way his forehead is still furrowed in stress. He reaches up and trails his hand gently over Sehyuk’s brow in an attempt to smooth out the line and is somehow unsurprised when Sehyuk grabs his hand instead, holding it loosely in his own. “You’ll have to talk to him eventually, though.”

Sehyuk grunts an affirmation, too tired to say much more on the subject. He knows the fort is rather silent after his and Taeyang’s hour long screaming match, but it doesn’t make him feel any more inclined to go back in so they can begin fighting again. Sehyuk likes to maintain that sacrifices must be made for the greater good, but even he isn’t sure how much longer he can watch their friends fall to little results.

It’s not something he likes to think about, and he settles instead for watching the last ashes of the cigarette dissipate, focusing instead on twisting the rings on Sangdo’s fingers. Sangdo knows not to press the subject and simply lets Sehyuk do as he wishes, smiling when Sehyuk pauses on the ring on his fourth finger, stopping there to rub his thumb over the faded scars on Sangdo’s knuckles.

He wonders if Taeyang is in this little version of time out as well downstairs with Jiho nursing his ego, but the thought leaves as soon as it comes as he would rather focus on how warm Sangdo feels against him in comparison to the sharp coldness present in the air. 

“I thought you were going to quit?” Sangdo smiles with some amusement in his voice, nodding towards the cigarette butt and simply letting Sehyuk does as he wishes, humming when Sehyuk’s fingers move to instead trace the intricate black lines lain on Sangdo’s wrist and up his forearm. “That’ll kill you, you know.”

“It’s a work in progress,” Sehyuk grumbles, rolling his eyes slightly as Sangdo laughs, sliding his eyes up to see the light highlight Sangdo’s smile. His heart feels less heavy now, and he never quite stops being amazed at how easily Sangdo can diffuse him. “But I think smoking is the last thing that will kill me at this point.”

Sangdo sighs deeply and Sehyuk can’t help the smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth, laughing softly as he leans over to quickly press his lips to Sangdo’s and murmurs _don’t worry about me_. It doesn’t surprise him when he feels Sangdo’s free hand press softly against the back of his neck, holding him close for a bit longer.

Sehyuk tastes like cinnamon mints and old cigarettes, but for all his lectures Sangdo can never quite get enough of it.

The small smile stays on Sehyuk’s face as Sangdo barely pulls back, nails gently scraping over the back of Sehyuk’s neck. His eyes fall shut when he leans his forehead against Sangdo’s, taking a moment for himself for once and just enjoying listening to the sounds of Sangdo’s breathing as their lips brush softly.

He almost has his leg completely over Sangdo’s hip, hand locked tight in Sangdo’s dark hair when there’s loud banging on the roof’s door, nearly sending Sehyuk off the side of the building in surprise. Sangdo laughs slightly but moves his hands to Sehyuk’s waist to steady him momentarily before he goes back to his original position, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Duty calls. If it’s Hyosang trying to convince me to let him have Hojoon’s room so he can take girls back there I’ll put out my next cigarette on his eyeball,” Sehyuk grumbles, getting ready to push himself back to head back to the door. Sangdo chuckles lightly and puts his hand on Sehyuk’s shoulder to keep him down, ignoring Sehyuk’s raised eyebrow to press a light kiss against his forehead before getting up.

“I’ll take care of it, alright?” Sangdo smiles, rubbing his thumb over the ring that matches his own on Sehyuk’s hand for a moment before pulling away entirely. Sehyuk looks more tired as the days go by, and Sangdo isn’t sure how long he can keep this up before he snaps. “I’ll keep everything from going to chaos, so just come back in when you want and I’ll come to bed as soon as it’s all sorted.”

Sehyuk’s shoulders sag slightly in relief, and Sangdo just waves off his grateful smile with a warm one of his own before disappearing behind the door. Sehyuk can swear he hears Hyosang’s whining through the metal, and rolls his eyes slightly before looking back out into the sky.

He has one cigarette left in his pocket, and he considers lighting it for a moment, entertaining spending more time alone with his dark thoughts.

He considers this, but quickly abandons the idea in favor of getting to his feet, making his way back to the stairs and hoping that Sangdo managed to calm everyone down enough that the veins in his temple won’t explode to see whatever disaster has transpired in his brief absence.

He leaves his lighter on the dining table as he passes and ignores the glare that Jiho shoots his way as he makes his way back to his room, shutting the door softly and sighing heavily when he realizes that Sangdo must still not be done attempting to reason Hyosang out of whatever brilliant idea he’s come up with this time.

He plucks the cigarette from his pocket as he waits and eventually settles for dropping it into a similarly filled drawer in his desk, turning his eyes to the door and waiting.

He can still taste the tang of peppermint gum in his mouth, and decides there are better addictions to keep him sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all of anything is appreciated! I'll try to churn out something better next time!


End file.
